


Let These Wings Touch the Sky

by woahchester (bethedeantomyimpala)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, First Kiss, Government Facility au, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Foster Homes, Minor Character Death, Orphans, Pansexual Castiel, Slightly ooc for some characters, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Torture, WIP, Wings, title may change, very plotty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethedeantomyimpala/pseuds/woahchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The GEF (Genetics Enhancements Facility) is a government-run laboratory designed to further the human race by modifying the genetics of willing volunteers. Or at least that's what they tell everyone. The reality is that they kidnap orphaned children and turn them into weapons. </p><p>Dean and his siblings were abducted five years ago, and he wants out. </p><p>Castiel was a test tube baby who has never known anything different from the GEF.</p><p>The two have never met each other, despite living in the same building for several years. But what will happen when fate, or should I say termites, bring them together?</p><p>(Okay I am really bad at summaries. It's better than it sounds. Oh and the title may change, so keep that in mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my first fic ever, so please don't be too hard on me if the characters are a bit ooc. I am also not sure if I should continue with this fic, so tell me in the comments what you think. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Five years ago**

 

_Dean was woken with a start, in the middle of the night, to the sound of wood breaking. Sam, in a state of panic, made his way across the room to crawl into Dean’s bed seeking comfort, like he did whenever he had a nightmare. Dean enveloped his arms around his little brother, assuring him that everything would be okay, his sleep addled brain not quite understanding much of what was going on, other than the fact that it was upsetting Sammy, which Dean wasn’t going to stand for. That’s when he heard the distinct sound of his foster mother, Ellen, stomping past his door, towards the front of the house where the loud sound had come from. At that moment, Dean was snapped out of his sleepy daze and tried to figure out what was going on, because if Ellen was stomping then she must have been pissed. That’s when he put it all together. The cracking of wood, Ellen stomping, Sam shaking like a leaf. Someone was in their house._

_“Don’t worry Sammy, Ellen will be able to scare them away. She’s the scariest person alive.” Dean assured his nine-year-old brother in a soft voice. And he wasn’t completely wrong. Ellen was_ not _the kind of woman that you wanted to mess with. Many of the customers who frequent her diner were members of some pretty hard core gangs, and even they wouldn’t dare get on the woman’s bad side. She was fiercely protective of her family, and wouldn’t hesitate to take out anyone who posed a threat to them, for example, the people who broke into her house. Dean couldn’t see her from his room, but he would’ve bet anything that she had her old rifle in hand as she made her way to the source of the noise._

_When Dean heard her reach the entrance way, where the unwelcome visitors must have been, the shouting started. He was able to make out Ellen’s voice and the voice of a man who sounded eerily calm. Dean strained to hear what was being said, but he couldn’t quite decipher it. One thing was clear, though, whoever this man was, he wasn’t afraid of Ellen, which meant he was either just plain crazy or extremely dangerous. Any hope that it was the former was shattered when the sound of a gunshot rang through the air and Ellen’s heated words were replaced by a sickening gurgling sound. Dean had felt his skin go cold. He could have sworn that he heard the sick fuck who shot her_  laugh _._

 

_One thing was obvious, these were not just common thieves._

 

_Is that why they came here, to kill Ellen?  Were they gonna kill him and Sammy too? Oh God, no, please don't let anything happen to them. Suddenly, Dean is back in that moment, all those years ago. He can feel the flame nipping at his heels as he ran out of the house with baby Sammy in his arms._

_Dean bit his bottom lips hard as he tried to fight away the tears pooling in his eyes. He had to stay strong for Sammy, who was now openly sobbing into Dean’s chest. He tried to shush his little brother as he heard the sound of footsteps walking down the hallway, but, while Sam did try, he couldn’t control himself._

_Then Dean’s thoughts jumped to little Jo and Charlie who were in the room across from them. The two girls must have been terrified, who wouldn’t be? Jo just heard her mom get shot, and Charlie had just arrived at the home and was still shaken up about what had happened to her biological parents. Oh yeah, and there’s also the fact that they’re only_ seven _. Dean just hoped that they didn’t do anything stupid like try to leave their room._

_Dean heard the distinct squeak of his doorknob being opened slowly, and his breath caught in his throat. In his doorway stood a shifty looking man, who strolled into the room with a sickening smile on his face. Sam instantly ducked under the covers, like an ostrich with his head in the ground. Dean on the other hand, was frozen in place, looking up into the disturbingly yellow eyes of the man who murdered his guardian._

_“Hello, kiddos. We are going to have so much fun.”_

 

__________________ 

 

Since that day, the eldest Winchester’s life has consisted of a very simple, and in his opinion, very boring, routine: get up at 7:00am, eat at 7:30am, go for testing at 11:00am, eat at 12:30pm, eat again at 6:30pm, shower at 9:20pm, get into bed at 10:00pm, and repeat. And to tell you the truth, he’s sick of it. Five goddamn years of doing the same things over and over and over again. He would much prefer being able to do whatever the hell he wants, whenever the hell he wants, like any other 18-year-old. But, much to his dismay, he has no say here and he’s learned that complaining doesn’t help. If anything, it makes things worse for him, not that he’s ever let that stop him before, nor does plan on letting it stop him any time soon. But can you blame him? The bastards at this stupid test facility poke and prod at his brain and genetics every day to make him into some sort of weapon! They gave him enhanced fighting abilities by opening up a certain part of his brain or something. He doesn’t really pay much attention to what they tell him because they're pompous douchebags. All he knows is that now he isn't the sort of person you want to get in a fight with. He is a natural in hand-to-hand combat, and can master any kind of weapon with ease. He can shoot a moving target from 200 yards away and handle knives and swords like a pro, even though he had never gotten any sort of training. Well, he can do all of that in the creepy-ass experimentation room that the scientists bring him to every day.

 

“C’mon Winchester, we have to go eat, now! I don’t even want to think about the hell Alastair will put us through if we’re late.” Jo’s annoyed voice cut through Dean’s thoughts, along with an impatient Charlie sleepily mumbling about being hungry, by her side. 

 

Dean kicks the top bunk to wake up a snoring Sam. The two boys follow Jo and her redheaded companion down the stairs to the cafeteria, weaving through the hallways that they have roamed hundreds of times over the years. They have to stop at each new entrance and wait for the people in the control room to allow them access to enter the new parts of the building. When the kids had first arrived at this hellhole, the waiting irritated them beyond belief, but they’ve grown accustomed to it by now. 

 

Once there, they each went over to the counter on the wall opposite to the door, grabbed their trays and sat down at the table in the middle of the room, under the watchful eye of the guards stationed at the door. The room is not very impressive, just a small room with a table for six in the center and annoyingly bright white walls. Today’s breakfast is mystery slop, just like it was yesterday and every day before that. He would kill to get his hands on some actual food. Or, oh god, some  _pie_. His mom, Mary, used to make the best pie before she d–  _no_  he is not going to think about that right now.

Across from him, Jo’s staring at the meal in front of her like she found it personally offensive.

“Staring at it isn’t gonna make it any better Harvelle. Just eat it,” Dean says, smirking from across the table. Jo raises her gaze to fix him with a glare, but relents and lifts a spoonful of so-called food to her mouth. Dean thanks whatever God is out there that they can’t use their powers most of the time, because he’s sure that if she could, Jo would have set his hair on fire or something.

 

Beside them, Sam and Charlie are geeking out over some book series that Sam finished reading the night before. Books are the only thing that they can entertain themselves with, so Sam, being the little nerd that he is, reads whenever he has the chance. But somehow it seems that Charlie has always read more than him. Charlie has enhanced intelligence, or whatever those obnoxious assholes call it. The point is that she’s smart, like  _really_  smart, and even before the stuff that the scientists did to her head, she loved to get lost in stories, especially fantasy novels with fairies, quests, dragons, the whole shebang. Dean’s actually quite interested in those types of books too, and occasionally snatches one of her books to read in the semi-privacy of his room, but will deny it to his grave.

 

Once they all finish eating, everyone heads back to their rooms except Sam, who has to go get his testing done. He hasn’t ever explained what they do to him in there. All Dean knows is that whenever Sam comes back, he’s always exhausted and has a massive migraine.

 

When they reach their rooms, the three of them go right to the area that joins the girl’s room and the boy’s room, so that Dean can actually talk to them because believe it or not, sitting alone in his bedroom is not as fun as it sounds, which is saying a lot. Their sleeping quarters resemble prison cells more than bedrooms with their uncomfortable, identical bunk beds and concrete walls, which, in Dean’s opinion should be filled with posters and other cool stuff, but are, in reality, a boring grey colour and completely bare, with not so much as a window to blankly stare out of.

 

Dean would give anything to see the Sun again, to feel its rays of heat on his skin, to smell freshly cut grass, or feel the wind whipping through his short hair.

“I swear, if Naomi makes another speech about how well she ‘fixed me’, I’m gonna light her stupid pantsuit on fire.” Grumbles Jo as she plops down onto the floor. Naomi is the head scientist at the government facility and runs all of the tests. She’s a power hungry bitch who's convinced that she’s doing what’s best for them and for mankind by making them into science experiments.

 

“You better not. You’d be sent to the punishment room for days, and we all know how fun that is,” Charlie stated, shaking her head slightly as she took her place by Jo’s side, looking at her intently.

 

“Well,” Dean started, “if we just form a plan to get out of here-”

 

“Dean, we’ve been over this. As much as we would all love to get out, it’s not possible.” Jo replies, voice laced with thinly veiled irritation. Charlie, sensing the fight that’s about to break out, gets up and returns to her bunk to reread  _Order of the Phoenix_. For a twelve-year-old, Jo can be really scary when she wants to. Charlie thinks she got it from Ellen.

 

“Look Jo, I’m just sayin-“

 

“Give it up Winchester! Trying to break out could very well get us killed! And I don’t know about you, but I would prefer to live to see another day.”

 

“Really, Jo? You think  _this_ isliving? Spoiler alert, if you do live to see another day, it will be exactly like today, and yesterday, and the day before tha-“

 

“Guys,” Sam says sternly, glaring at the two after returning, completely unnoticed, from what seems like a particularly draining day of testing. “Shut the hell up, I’m gonna try to get some sleep, but I won’t be able to if you two keep shouting at each other.” 

 

Jo looks at Sam apologetic, while Dean just softly mutters “Sorry Samantha.” Sam, who’s too tired to complain about the nickname, just rolls his eyes and returns to his room, climbs the ladder leading up to his bed, and flops down onto his bed with a huff.

 

A few minutes later, a guard comes to bring Jo to the experimentation lab. She goes reluctantly, seemingly still annoyed. 

 

Charlie abandons her book, choosing to cautiously crouch down to sit with Dean on the floor, not sure if he's still mad.

 

“You know that she has a point, right? I mean, believe me, if we had a sure-fire way to get out of here, we'd be all for it. But we don’t, it would just be the four of us against all of them. Sorry Dean, but we wouldn’t stand a chance. You remember what happened the first time.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean mutters, pouting.

 

The rest of the day passes by pretty uneventfully, big shocker there, and by the end of the day everyone has forgotten about the getaway proposal. Well, everyone except Dean, of course.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

                

Wake up at 7:30am, eat breakfast at 8:00am, eat lunch at 1:30pm, go for testing at 2:00pm, eat at 8:00pm, take a shower at 9:30pm, be in bed by 10:00pm, and repeat. Castiel’s life mostly consists of those seven things, which doesn’t bother him in the least. He was born at the GEF (Genetic Enhancement Facility), so he doesn’t really know any other way to live. However, the rest of the people he lives with do.

 

There are four other people in his living space: Gabriel, Anna, Lucifer (who prefers to be called Luce for obvious reasons), and Michael. And while they were all given special abilities, none of them had their anatomy changed to the extent that Castiel has. When Castiel was just a fetus and still not fully developed, the scientists decided they wanted to give him new appendages. Wings, to be exact. Huge, fully functional wings that sprout from his back. However, when he is not in the main laboratory for examination and tests, they are usually tied in uncomfortable metal restraints which restrict him from using them. 

                

 Castiel is snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden weight launching itself onto his back.

 

“Gabriel, get off of me.” Castiel whines in his scratchy morning voice while trying to push the youngest Milton off of him.

 

“Not until you get out of bed, sleepyhead.” Gabriel chitters in an inappropriately happy voice considering how early it is.

 

“Well, I would get out of bed if I could, but there seems to be someone on top of me, which is impeding my ability to do so. So get. Off.” Castiel replied, annoyed, giving one last hard shove, which manages to send Gabriel toppling off of the bed.

 

“Ouch Cassie, are you calling me fat?” Gabriel exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart, mocking hurt, before jumping back up and going to wake up his brothers.

 

Castiel hears a chorus of grunts and protests as all the Milton boys are woken up by their youngest brother. Eventually they all get up, make their beds mechanically and meet with their sister, who has the privilege of sleeping in a room all by herself since she is the only girl, to go through with their day.

 

Everything goes as usual, and when they are all back in the room at the end of the day, they meet at the small meeting place between the two rooms. Michael and Luce are bickering about something or other, and Gabe’s reading a book about strange creatures, occasionally yelling out a random fact that no one cares about, simply to annoy them. Castiel’s sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Anna, listening to her gossip about the crew. They do this very often because, while in the experimentation lab, they get her to project her vision and hearing throughout the building to track her brainwaves and see if there is anything they can do to improve her projection. So, she has made it her mission to get dirt on all of the staff members. It’s not like there is much else to talk about either. They ran out of topics for conversations years ago.

 

“- And apparently Dr. Adler has been having an affair with Hester.  I would say she could do way better, but considering she is such a horrible person, I’m not going to. Oh, and I saw those other people again. Y’know, the two cute guys and the young girls? Lemme tell you, the oldest guy, I'm pretty sure his name is Dan or something, is  _beautiful._  Seriously, he is downright dreamy. He’s probably too young for me, but I'm sure you'll like him.”

 

“Anna, you do realize we will never have the chance to properly meet them, right? Why do you keep speaking as though you believe we will inevitably cross paths?” Castiel replies. He was aware that there were other children in the building who were genetically modified, however their schedules never clashed. He wasn’t sure why they were separated, but he has learned not to ask questions.

 

“A girl can dream Cassie, a girl can dream.”

 

Castiel has gotten used to the irritating nickname over time, but every once and a while it still makes his wings twitch with annoyance.

 

That’s one of the disadvantages of having wings. If you know what to look for, it’s extremely easy to know exactly what he’s feeling. Even within the restraints, the Miltons can usually still read his wing-language, though they usually ignore it, knowing that it makes Castiel quite self-conscious and embarrassed.

 

The first five years of Castiel's life were spent convinced that he was nothing but an experiment and that he would live the rest of his life alone. When the four rambunctious orphans joined him, however, they showed him that he actually mattered, offered him an abundance of kindness, and made him an honorary Milton sibling, teaching him the complex dynamics of teasing and sarcasm, which were skills that they valued greatly, and it showed through their interactions with each other. 

 

Anna stands up, wishing the others a good night and heading back to her room, as they all follow her example, moving towards their respective bunks. Before sleep eventually overcomes him, Castiel spends his time in bed trying to figure out why Anna was so hung up on these other teenagers, that Dean boy in particular. What did she mean when she called him "dreamy"? Does he dream more often than most? Does he daydream a lot? Or maybe it has something to do with his ability?

 

Little does Castiel know that he will soon find out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? I get that it is a bit slow rn but I swear when they all meet, things will start to pick up! But please tell me what you think in the comments section. I am open to constructive criticism, so feel free to be honest.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right. Okay, well in the vision I saw other people. But they weren’t scientists or guards, they were couple of teenagers. Actually, I think some of them may have been in their early twenties, but that's not the point. They were like us, guys! But that's not even the best part. Get this, in my vision, we all met in the cafeteria. Plus, we all looked the same as we do now, so it must be pretty soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it took me about six months to continue this, but I have a ton of free time during the Christmas break, so I am hoping to pump out a few more chapters very soon and create an actual posting schedule :) I'll keep you guys updated. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

"Guys! Guys! You're not gonna believe it!" Sam practically squeals out in excitement, as he enters the joint area after getting back from the lab. He's practically radiating with excited energy, eyes wide with a joyful glint in them, and his mouth clamped shut, trying to avoid spilling whatever it is that has gotten him so giddy slip prematurely, in hopes that the anticipation will add to the dramatic effect.

 

"What is it?" Jo and Charlie asked at simultaneously, followed by both girls turning to each other, yelling out, "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple ji-"

 

"Focus, guys! I have some really great news." Sam exclaimed, trying to get the girls' attention back on him.

 

"What'd ya got for us, Sammy?" Dean asked, letting him know that he was paying attention. He was incredibly curious as to what could have possibly made his brother so happy. It had been a while since he had seen such a genuine smile from his brother. It was the kind of smile that a small child gets when they have been wanting a toy for months, only to wake up to it on Christmas morning. One of the huge toothy smiles that make someone's cheek hurt, but not even the pain is enough to dampen their mood. It breaks Dean's heart. The pang in his chest is not over the fact that his brother is so ecstatic about something, but at the fact that it had been years since he had seen that big dopey smile on his baby brother's big dopey face. Of course he still smiles every now and then, but they're tamer, not even close to as enthusiastic as the smile gracing his face right now. It makes him look so young and full of hope.

 

"So get this, they were inducing a vision by injecting me with this chemical and some man made solutions that let them track my brainwaves and do whatever else they do while I'm out of it, which, by the way, they still refuse to tell me about. It doesn’t make any sense. What could I possibly do with that inform-"

 

"Sam," Jo cut off his rambling. "Get to the point."

 

"Right. Okay, well in the vision I saw other people. But they weren’t scientists or guards, they were couple of teenagers. Actually, I think some of them may have been in their early twenties, but that's not the point. They were like us, guys! But that's not even the best part. Get this, in my vision, we all met in the cafeteria. Plus, we all looked the same as we do now, so it must be pretty soon."

 

"There are other people like us in here? That's so cool!" said Charlie, her voice getting a few octaves higher, border lining on a squeal. "But, wait. We can't use our powers in the caf. How do you know they weren't just normal kids?” She asked, her excitement wavering slightly.

 

"Because there was this one guy who had these huge wings. I think he must have been about your age, Dean." Sam replied, looking slightly smug at everyone's surprised faces.

 

"Wings? Are you sure that was a vision and not some sort of dream? Because, not trying to be a downer here, Sam, but that seems impossible," Jo points out, clearly not able to wrap her head around what her foster brother had just told her.

 

"Want to know what else seems impossible? Being able to fight like a ninja without any training - oh wait? Dean can do that. What about a person who is able to solve previously 'unsolvable' problems and equations, as well as being able to perfectly analyze her surroundings in half a glance? Oh, that sounds like Charlie. I mean, hell, you can set things on fire with your mind, and I can see the future. To other people, we are all impossible." Sam responded, slightly defensive because of Jo's doubts, even though he understands where she's coming from.

 

"What I don't understand is why, after five years, are they only letting us meet, now?" Dean wondered aloud. All of this info was so overwhelming that he could feel a headache forming.

 

"I... don't know." Sam said, only now questioning some of the details of his vision, voice lowering ever so slightly, due to the small inkling of doubt that unintentionally found its way into his mind. He hadn't been able to hear what anyone was saying. He was only able to see them.

 

"Maybe they just arrived here, and they want to introduce us." Jo suggested with a shrug, trying to be more optimistic, for Sam's sake.

 

"Maybe, but it's not very likely. Like I said, some of them looked like they were in their early twenties. I don't think they would want test subjects that old because their brains are too developed. It would be too hard to manipulate them, as well as for the subjects to learn to control their abilities"

 

"Yeah, I agree with Sam. Plus, he said the wing-guy is around Dean's age, and I think it would've been easier for them to add a functioning limb when he was a baby, or even in the womb." Charlie states, logically analyzing the situation, like always.

 

 

 

"So we've been living in the same building as these guys for years without ever meeting them, but, for reasons still unknown, we'll be meeting them soon?" Dean asks Sam, just making sure he understands the situation fully – well, as fully as he can with the little information provided from Sam's vision.  This is a lot to take in, and from the look on everyone's faces, he's not the only one who thinks so.

 

Sam nods "And according to the clock in the cafeteria, we'll be meeting them some day at either noon or midnight."

 

"That's a lot of info from one vision, Sam, I would've thought that you'd be completely exhausted right now, but you seem full of energy. Actually, I think this is the most energetic you've ever been right after a session," Charlie observes, a curious glint in her eye.

 

 "I think I had too much adrenaline to feel anything other than excited, but it's starting to wear off and I can feel a headache coming on now. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." Sam answers, yawning. He gets up and walks over to his shared room, climbs up onto his bunk, pulls the thin covers over his face to block out the light, and tries to take a much needed nap.

 

No one really says anything after he leaves. They're all still processing what they've learned and speculating about the others. How had they never known about these other people? Are they nice? Were they all born here? Or was it just the one with wings? Do they even speak English?

 

Soon after Sam's departure, Jo gets brought down to the lab. Dean and Charlie walk over to the girls' room. Believe it or not, but the hard cement floor of their makeshift lounge area isn't the most comfortable place to sit.  They both flop onto the bottom bunk, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk looming over them. They do this a lot just lying on the bed together and talking. Usually it's about a book Charlie's reading, but today they're discussing a dream Charlie had the night before. Well, discussing may be a bit of a stretch. The redhead is explaining the details of her dream, while Dean listens.

 

"- after I saved the princess, we got married, and then I became the queen. It was great. And the princess was a babe."

 

"Sounds great, your majesty." Dean says amused. He hates to admit it, but he only really heard the last part of her story. He was too busy thinking about how different things are going to be with a bunch of new people. He has grown up in this place with only Sam, Jo and Charlie for company, and already knew them before the whole kidnapped-by-the-government thing. He hasn't spoken to anyone his age in five years. Meeting people will be so weird. And then it hits him. This could be his chance.

 

"Charlie, I have an idea."

 

"That's never good." Charlie says, teasingly, nudging Dean with her shoulder. Dean doesn't grace her with a reply, simply winks with a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

Charlie, being her curious-self, tries to get some answers out of Dean, when Jo comes back and stands facing the bed, motioning for Dean to move over, so she can lay down too. She seems to be in a pretty good mood, considering she had to deal with the people she hates the most in the world for an hour.

 

"I don't like that look, Winchester," Jo ribs lightly "What're you thinking about?"

 

"You guys'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, I have to go wake up Sleeping Beauty over there." Dean says as he stands, stretches and walks over to his own room, where his brother's sleeping peacefully. Jo rolls her eyes with a huge smile on her face at Dean trying to act all mysterious, as Charlie is seemingly trying to dissect what it is Dean is planning. He's not going to tell them until he has all the details. He wants to be able to present them with an airtight plan, so they will have no choice but to agree.

 

"Time to get up, Aurora," Dean exclaims loudly in his sleeping brother's ear, laughing a loud, full-body laugh as his brother jumps up, clearly surprised at Dean's outburst. He picks up a pillow and launches it at his brother's laughing form.

 

"That wasn't funny, jerk!"

 

"Bitch," Dean mutters, with a large teasing smile, as he picks the pillow up off the floor, to put it back on the bed.

 

That's when Dean starts to think back to his plan. He's gonna need a second opinion on the plan that is quickly forming in his mind.

 

"Hey, Sammy? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam would be the perfect person to go to for advice.

 

"Aren't we talking right now?"

 

"Haha, smart ass. You know that's not what I mean."

 

"Dean, you know you can always talk to me. What's up?" Sam asks clearly curious as to what has managed to turn his goofball brother so serious.

 

"I have a plan to get out of here." Dean pauses, waiting for Sam to tell him that he needs to give up on getting out, but, surprisingly, it never comes. Instead, Sam looks interested and silently beckons Dean to continue.

 

"So, y'know how you said that there are other kids like us in here, and how we are going to meet them sometime soon? Well, I was thinking that we could find a way to get them to help us break out. If they all have abilities, that means we could use them to our advantage. Plus if they've been here longer than us, like Charlie said, then they probably understand how our abilities work better than we do. Hell, maybe they’ll know how to use them out of that damn experiment room. I think it could work, Sam." Dean explains, trying to sell his idea, as undeveloped as it may be, to Sam, who seems to be seriously considering it.

 

"That's actually a really good idea. Only one problem though. What if they don't want out? They would just run to Adler and tell him everything. If Adler finds out that we're planning to escape, we'll be in huge trouble." Sam says. He has a point, and Dean considers that possibility for a few seconds, but quickly comes up with a solution.

 

"Well, when we meet them we could judge whether or not they like it here. They probably won't, because who could possibly like this place. But, if they do enjoy this hellhole for some reason, I may have a solution. You said there was a kid around my age, right? The one with the wings?"

 

At Sam's nod of affirmation, Dean continues.

 

"Well, I could get close to him and once I get him to trust me, I can convince him that the outside is much better than this prison. It shouldn't be too hard. Then, he goes back to his gang, gets them to help us out, and boom! We're free. Worst comes to worst, I can't convince him to help us get out, but by then we'll already be friends, so he wouldn't sell us out."

 

"Dean, that's a great plan. Plus, since Wing-Guy was probably born here in the lab, it should be easy to convince him to want to leave. All we gotta do is tell him stories from the outside, y'know? Reminisce a little. Or tell him about all the cool stuff we have out there." Dean beams at the approval and enthusiasm in Sam's voice.

 

Now all that's left to do is wait to meet their new accomplices.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by commenting, and feel free to leave predictions too! Kudos are appreciated as well ;) And follow me on tumblr: cuddlecas.co.vu <3


End file.
